


新神旧梦

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 精神关系光奥尔/喵美丽，肉体关系光奥尔/光芝诺/光.美丽.喵内含主要角色死亡，产卵，rape，ntr，3p等情节，和ff14原剧情完全不是一个东西，黑化ooc不可避，谨慎入内





	新神旧梦

光之战士知道奥尔什方何时将会死去。

这或许听起来有些难以置信，但他本人早已经习惯了被迫地预知未来。名为光之加护的力量赐予了光之战士不死的身体，与此同时也给他加上了这种他本不愿承担的能力。  
他会在各种不合时宜的时候头痛，那些从未来涌过来的碎片强行出现在他眼前，和现实交错，然后讳莫如深地消失。这有的时候帮助他，有的时候也分外令他困扰：那些未来并不都是好的，有些时候他看到自己被蛮神尖锐的爪子开膛破肚——回忆起那种痛楚令他止不住地打寒噤，早早在战斗之前就规划好要如何避开那一击。  
但总的来说，预知到的一切都是可以改变的，因而光从未因此感到困扰。他坦然地面对背叛，鲜血和无尽的战斗，一次次不知疲倦地挥舞着不同的武器，和不同的伙伴举杯畅饮。直到他在拥抱奥尔什方的时候，看到了他的友人在自己怀中死去的场景。  
原来人死去时的手是如此冰凉，凉到几乎要把他的心也一起冻伤了。光之战士猛地从幻梦中惊醒，而奥尔什方关切地把脸凑到他面前，温热的鼻息在寒冷的清晨呼出一片雾气。  
“挚友？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“不，没怎么。”他熟练地装出若无其事的表情，无视了对方脸上那一点质疑。光几乎立刻否决了直接说出来这个选项，在心中考量了片刻，“奥尔什方，这次我一个人去就可以了。”  
“那怎么行！让挚友一个人去面对我们伊修加德带来的危险，这实在是有违骑士的精神！”  
不出他所料地，精灵立刻严肃地拒绝了。人族装作为难地叹了口气，然后放下了扛在肩上的斧头，拿起靠在墙边的长枪：“那么你走前面——两个防护职业机动性不够。”  
这次奥尔什方不假思索地同意了，这让光之战士一时间觉得哪怕他用生活职业上场，这位指挥官也不会有任何的意见。他们一路过关斩将，直来到教皇厅飞空艇坪那块小小的地方。奥尔什方如预知中一样对他点了点头，他们冲了上去，然后是剧烈的以太波动。  
光之战士听到奥尔什方在背后的喊声，但他毫不犹豫地拧过身去，如同提前计算过角度一样精准地运用全身肌肉将手中的长枪稳稳掷了出去。直到苍穹骑士从屋顶坠落，他才终于松了口气，然后被冲上来的骑士抱了个满怀。  
“这真是太危险了！幸好……”  
幸好站在这里的不是你。光略微将重心向后挪了挪，放松地靠在奥尔什方身上闭上眼睛，出现在眼前的却不是理应到来的黑暗，而是蓝发的精灵在他眼前被火浪吞噬的画面。  
英雄不动声色地睁开眼睛，任由冷汗浸湿紧贴着后背的衣服。他用手掐了一下自己的掌心，很痛，但梦魇却依旧如同附骨之蛆一样笼罩在他的身边。  
这没什么，他想，既然我能阻止第一次，就能阻止第二次，第三次，无数次。光之战士想要做到的事情，没有什么可以阻止他。  
光斩断一个又一个预言，用被世人称之为奇迹的东西守护他的骑士。可每当他在深夜与奥尔什方相拥，死亡就飞速缠绕上对方的颈项。他无数次目睹奥尔什方的死亡：在冰冷的湖水里，纷飞的雪花中，温暖的晴日下，清脆的竹林间，他的骑士一次次为了保护他死去，而他只能看着他对自己伸出手，然后用相同的话试图激励自己。  
但是每当他醒来，他又要为自己至少可以改变这样的未来而庆幸。每当他千里迢迢地折回到雪之家，奥尔什方永远在温暖的壁炉旁对着他露出同样温暖的微笑——这就够了。光一直如此认为，他小心翼翼地珍视着这样的时光，直到一只利爪破开这一切的宁静，没入精灵的胸膛。  
“挚友……你没事，真是太好了。”  
光之战士的动作停住了。在此之前，他甚至并没有梦到过这一幕，也无从得知奥尔什方究竟为什么会远跨千里出现在东方的战场上。依然神龙化的帝国太子收回手爪，鲜血便立刻从伤口中喷涌出来，浸透了那件银色的锁子甲。光下意识地前扑想要接住那句倒下的身体，两个人的重量压得他一颤，膝盖重重地磕在了地上，掀起一小片尘土。  
好冷。  
光之战士握住奥尔什方的手，他总觉得自己应该愤怒或者是悲痛，但是他只感受到彻骨的寒冷。他所爱之人正在他怀中死去，而他甚至挤不出一个面部表情：这是多么荒谬，可他已经经历过太多次这样的离别，那些痛苦已经浸入他的骨头里，一时半会浮不上表面。  
“挚友！这就是一直束缚着你的枷锁吗？来吧，我知道你是什么样的人，猛兽就是要砍断所有锁链才能最终成为兽！”  
神龙在他身边发出龙啸，催促着他拿起刀来战斗，可光依旧看着奥尔什方出神。那个精灵已经完全地，可以确认地死去了。芝诺斯并不为此感到奇怪：他的力量是如此弱小，在神的面前简直是不值一提。  
从他的角度看去，光之战士的表情被许久未曾修剪而显得有些长的刘海遮了个彻底。他不禁假设那张脸上会是什么样的表情——悲伤？痛苦？愤怒？憎恨？芝诺斯不介意对方恨上自己，如果这能让蛮族的英雄为自己献上更为精彩的战斗，他甚至为此感到惊喜。  
“痛苦吧！憎恨吧！然后对我挥刀——为我奉上愉悦的战斗！”  
光之战士的嘴唇动了两下。他的声音被湮没在风里，被神龙的吼叫声遮盖。

我要他活着。  
——我的孩子，人类的死亡不可逆转……  
我要奥尔什方活着。  
——逝去的灵魂终会化为以太回归星球的拥抱……  
闭嘴。  
——振作起来，光之战……

“闭嘴。”  
穿着红色羽织的人抬起头来，面无表情地凝视着神龙。芝诺斯一瞬间竟感觉到了久违的恐惧，但很快又让他无比兴奋——那是和他看着渺小的平民时相同的表情，那种由上至下的，不带怜悯的，属于强者、统治者的审视。  
“你终于决定站起来了吗，我的挚友！我就知道，你会理解的，你会明白的，我们才是——”  
他的后半句话怎么也无法说出口。芝诺斯先是疑惑，然后才意识到有无形的力量掐住了他的脖子：神龙化的加雷马皇族体积惊人，而光之战士也没有任何动作，就好像束缚住他的只是一句简单的话语。  
有什么规则改变了。  
光之战士把那具冰凉的尸体抱在怀中，身遭的以太以他们为中心凝结了起来，形成一个无法抗拒的漩涡。芝诺斯发觉自己身体里的以太，连带着那份人造的超越之力一起不可控制地流失——他从空中跌落到地上，瞪大眼睛看着漩涡中心的人影，却还是说不出任何话来。  
离开了身体的灵魂被强制从散乱的以太中重新打捞聚合，死去精灵的身体开始发生异变：狰狞可怖的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，青白的皮肤重新变得红润，银蓝色的长发抽条一般垂至脚面，如独角兽般的长角从他的额上刺出，而从瀑布似的长发中舒展开来的则是三对纯白的羽翼——它们只拍打了一下，就驯服地下垂着贴在了奥尔什方的后背。  
自刚刚那一眼之后，光再也没有扭头看过他。而芝诺斯现在才迟来地意识到自己的错误：和用力量制定规则的自己不同，那不是捕猎者的眼神。  
他在那短暂的时间里取代了规则本身，因而再没有什么能违背他的意志。  
那是一个真正的“神”。  
在力量枯竭陷入昏迷之前，映入他眼帘的最后一幕是光之战士温柔地亲吻着他死而复生的挚友，将一个连着锁链的项圈扣在了他的脖子上。

——  
“早安，奥尔什方。”  
赤裸的独角兽睁开眼睛，露出漂亮而清澈的银蓝色瞳孔。光之战士转过身去捧住他的脸，奥尔什方便顺势俯下身，和他交换了今天的第一个吻。  
“早安，挚友！今天的你看起来也是如此迷人。”  
棕发的人族闻言笑了起来，放在人脸侧的手转而摸了摸他的发顶，奥尔什方背后的羽翼立刻拍动了几下，像是什么被主人夸奖了的大型犬。蛮神当然不需要睡觉，可光有些时候不想看到他，他就什么都看不到——奥尔什方不觉得这有什么问题。每当他重新被唤醒的时候，就是新的一天。  
“等这边事办完，我们今天去看望几个老朋友。”  
光握住他的手，转过身去继续行走，奥尔什方才注意到他们正处在某个多玛风格的小院落当中。一位打扮得如同普通村妇一样的女人正靠在正房的大门上看着他们，手中的烟枪磕了磕，落下几缕青灰色的烟丝。  
这和她过去极尽妖艳的样子相去甚远，但奥尔什方还是一眼认出了这位多玛前总督。夜露等着他们走到面前，才收起烟枪，对着光耸了耸肩：“您可真能给我找事，英雄冕下。”  
“这本是你弟弟的工作，要怪就怪他去吧。”  
光之战士看上去倒是不生气，他迈步走进屋里，松开牵着奥尔什方的手，长发的蛮神便停在原地等他。夜露亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，语带嘲讽地道：“是啊，因为精神崩溃而把自己献祭给了我们的皇太子陛下，试图让他脱逃——要说起看狗，可没人比我更合适了。”  
男人无声地笑了，蹲下身去将手按在被锁链束缚在半空的人腹部：原本平坦的肌肉现在高高隆起，撑出几个不规则的形状：“昨天有几个？”  
夜露从门边的矮柜上抽出一本记录册看了一眼，又把它丢回去，从抽屉里摸出一管针剂来，动作娴熟地掸了掸：“十三个，孵化了两个，但是都没活过一天。”  
“这可不行啊，你看，你连龙族基本的生育能力都没达到，怎么好意思说自己是神龙呢？”  
肢体末端覆盖着鳞甲的男人怒吼起来，却没能从嘴里发出任何声音。光也说不好他的精神到底是芝诺斯多一些，还是神龙多一些：好在那也不重要。夜露将针剂注射进他的血管中后，男人立竿见影地剧烈挣扎，连带着那些铁链都哗啦作响。  
“嘘，乖，这可是在帮你实现愿望。”  
光之战士往旁边挪了两步，将视线放在芝诺斯身后那条被骨刺覆盖的尾巴。他握住尾尖将它拎起来，下面那个嫩红色的，因为过度生产而无法合拢的后穴便暴露在空气中。催产药起效得很快，男人白色的皮肤上被痛楚和快意染出浅红，肉穴快速蠕动着，却只是流出大滩的液体。光伸出手去盖住他的肚子，用力一按，男人便立刻发出无声的哀嚎。  
他挣扎得更厉害了，但那些堵在产道中的蛋依旧排不出来，反复被磨蹭的敏感点让他始终处在高潮的边缘，性器顶端流出一些稀薄的精液。人族看了一会，将另一只手直接伸入了那合不上的穴口。  
他并没有刻意卸下手甲，粗糙的金属表面磨蹭过肠道内的软肉，让本就因为情欲而痛苦不已的金发男人崩溃地颤抖了起来。那只手不断向内，然后摸到了还有些柔软的蛋壳——他将第一枚向内推了些许，芝诺斯小幅度地张合着嘴，分不清是在求饶还是咒骂。  
无所谓了。光想着，捏住那枚蛋向外拖拽，母体的大腿肌肉绷紧着，随着他的节奏而颤抖，在第一枚蛋被拽出来的时候又一次达到了高潮，弄的那些透明的肠液遍地都是。不用他说，夜露已经拿着毛巾走了过来，接走了他手上湿淋淋的东西。  
“我等着看神龙的后裔能不能带来更强的力量。”  
光擦干净手，将鞋尖踩在起伏不已的肚子上，将那些蛋踩得在人产道里磨蹭。有了开头的惯性，后面的几枚蛋更加迫不及待地向外挤去。曾经贵为皇太子的男人在地上难耐地抓着锁链，用力产下自己的后裔，好让自己从无边的焦灼中解脱片刻——若不是夜露亲眼所见，她大概永远也无法想象那场战争竟然会迎来这样的结局。  
“真扭曲啊。”  
她叹息着，却没有任何要阻止的意思。光之战士有些意外地转过头去，打量了她片刻后，重新牵起奥尔什方的手——曾经的骑士对眼前发生的一切毫无反应，只是低下头亲呢地蹭了蹭光的脸侧。  
“你从未拒绝，不是么？”  
黑发的女性嗤笑了一声，屋内昏暗的光线把她半侧脸庞笼罩在阴影里，显露出诡异的美丽。  
“啊啊，您放心……我对他的恨意，至今也未减少半分。”

——  
光之战士本来想先去一趟巨龙首，可当他们不急不缓地散步到中部高地，才发现这里已经人去楼空。库尔札斯的风雪倒是分毫不减，他们匆匆走进砖石磊成的房子里，又点上篝火：他们谁也不觉得冷，却不约而同地对这个理应是浪费的行为不予置评。  
奥尔什方坐在原本属于他的位置上，背后是他曾经的部下们寻找到的画像，光便坐到他腿上，在接吻的间隙絮语。  
“这一定是艾默里克的主意。”他若有所思地说，又装出点不快来，奥尔什方便拥抱着他，用温暖的唇一点点磨蹭过他的脸颊。  
“既然他这么不想让我们到伊修加德去见他，我们就在这里等着好了。”  
他的圣骑士对他的决策从未表现出一星半点的反对。光站起身来去翻找柜子里的热巧克力，奥尔什方就烧了热水，拿着壶站在旁边等他，将热水小心地倒入两个杯子中。精灵的手握这里的杯子正正好好，光又钻进他怀里，放松地抿上一口热可可的甜味。  
他们安静地听着窗外的风雪声，在寂静里喝完了一整杯热巧克力。然后厚重的木门被敲响了，光站起身，把空杯递给奥尔什方：“我去看看。”  
“没问题，挚友，交给我吧！”  
目送对方接过杯子向着盥洗室走去，光拎起墙边靠着的大剑，随手扛在肩上推开了门。  
不出他所料地，拥有一头黑色卷发的精灵正面色复杂地看着他。艾默里克张张合合欲言又止了许久，才艰难地挤出个问句来：“阿拉米格和帝国那边的统治……有传言是英雄阁下做的，请问……”  
“是我。”光打断了他的话，颇有些无奈地看着他，“艾默里克，你什么都知道，不用明知故问一次。”  
对方用漫长的沉默回复了他。光决定贴心地为旧友打破眼前的局面，因此他对着艾默里克伸出手：“我会终结所有的战争和冲突，这片土地上的所有人都能得到幸福。你们已经在龙诗战争中度过足够的痛苦了，不是吗？”  
“没有痛苦是因为没有未来的话，这也能称作是幸福吗？醒醒吧，光，我们都不愿看到……”  
艾默里克摇了摇头，握住骑士剑的手有些微不可见的颤抖。光对此不置可否，只是伸出手去接住了一片雪花：“我们现在所经历的，不正是过去所无法企及的未来吗？”  
“……”  
“艾默里克，你知道优柔寡断要付出的代价。”  
总骑士长明显被噎住了，但光知道他还在组织语言。无论是什么时候的光之战士，游说都不是他的长项，他倒宁可艾默里克直接提着剑上来砍他，这会让事情变得容易解决许多。光决定叙旧的时间就到此结束，他拎起大剑作势前冲，不出所料地感受到另一个方向传来的寒意。  
“你总是比他果断太多，师兄。”他架住埃斯蒂尼安刺来的长枪，顺势翻腕让枪尖从身侧滑过，“连请神这种事都能毫不犹豫地对自己动手，该说不愧是你吗？”  
“我先把你揍醒了再说。”血红的头盔下传来有些沙哑的回应，他手上动作丝毫未缓，后撤了半步立刻重新跃起，不留情面地直攻暗黑骑士的胸膛。艾默里克被突然跳出来的人震得愣了一下，但他很快反应过来，按照原定计划地摸出前任教皇留下的剑柄。  
——无论用什么手段，都要护住身后的伊修加德。  
他默念着和埃斯蒂尼安的约定，却发现肩头不知何时多了一只手。黑发的精灵悚然转身，看到熟悉的脸庞正对着他摇了摇头。奥尔什方的手没怎么使力，脸上的笑容也一如他们上次见面时那般温和，但艾默里克无法控制住自己的冷汗：好在奥尔什方似乎只是打算制止他，没有进一步的动作，可即便如此，骑士长也不敢再有任何动作了。  
另一边的战斗似乎也步入了尾声，光之战士的剑锋没入龙骑的肩膀，对方吃痛的片刻，手中的长枪已经被击飞出去。埃斯蒂尼安捂住肩膀沉默，任由光摘掉他的头盔，露出面颊上血红色的花纹和异样的竖瞳。  
“果然，让师兄你低头是不可能的事情。”光眨了眨眼，伸出手去将他的另一只手臂也卸掉，意料之中地没有收到任何回应。他看了一眼旁边依旧处于雕塑模式的艾默里克，伸出手去抚摸了那些凸出来的花纹，用饶有兴趣的口气自言自语：“和神龙融合的精神影响我已经见过了，不知道你和芝诺斯的状态有多大的差别？”  
在埃斯蒂尼安抬腿踹他之前，光先一步握住了他的脚踝，将他面朝下压在雪地上。蛮神化的躯体对温度的敏感大大降低，但是被按住的姿势还是让埃斯蒂尼安不爽地嘶吼出声。无论是龙族的高傲还是他作为人类的自尊心都令他无法容忍现在的状况，他试图依靠下身的力量重新站起来，直到光之战士把他的铠甲扒了下来，露出被黑色里衣包裹的躯体。  
人族从他背后拥抱了他，用力地舔舐啃咬着后颈邪龙血脉被唤醒而浮现出的花纹和还在流血的伤口。他用手按住龙骑士的腰，将人的长裤拽到腿根后飞速将手指探入未经开拓的后穴。埃斯蒂尼安被痛楚刺激地发出一声介于龙啸和尖叫之间的声音，可光的动作丝毫没有为此而停止：他旋转着手指在肠道四壁碾压，直到摸索到一处柔软的凸起。  
“准备好了吗？”  
他在精灵耳边低语，恶意地曲起手指，让略长的指甲抵在那个位置，随着肠道的收缩狠狠嵌了进去。前苍天之龙骑士发出愤怒而痛苦的呻吟，但龙族的血脉很快让他适应了表层的痛楚，让剧烈而不容反抗的情欲快速占据了大脑。异样和撕裂感让他忍不住收缩着后穴想要吧异物挤出去，然而却变相加快了敏感点被刺激的频率，反而让他更加无法自拔。  
更让他恐惧的是，自己的身体似乎已经适应了这种屈辱的姿势，反而开始分泌肠液助纣为虐。光之战士几乎立刻发现了他的这点情绪，让他感到陌生的师弟俯下身来，又探入一根手指，夹住那块软肉来回搓弄按压。被剥夺了行动能力的上半身在雪地中颤抖，让那些血红的纹路显得更加妖艳欲滴，光伸出手去抓住被他冷落了太久的阴茎，用粗糙的指腹对准马眼用力蹭了过去。  
高潮的快感在埃斯蒂尼安脑中猛地炸裂开来，他几乎感觉不到自己的上身了——所有的痛楚都被背叛了的大脑转化成快感，从下半身的神经顺着脊柱一路鞭挞到大脑。他甚至有一种窒息的错觉：也有可能不是错觉，毕竟他此刻眼前正真实地翻着黑色的雾光。  
光收回手，任由龙骑士的身体晃了几下后倒在雪地之中，将原本深埋在对方后穴里的手指抽出来，撑开变得柔软而泥泞的血口，隐约露出里面粉红色的肠壁来。他转过身对着艾默里克笑了笑，拉起他的手掰开，亲吻着被他自己的指甲撕裂的掌心。  
“你知不知道龙族是怎么生育的？”  
他温和地看着艾默里克，吐出令人毛骨悚然的句子。黑发的精灵除了颤抖外不知道自己还能做什么——面前的人是如此陌生，他甚至拿不准应该叫对方什么。  
光“贴心”地把他从奥尔什方的手下拉了过来，让他坐在自己的腿上。冰冷的雪地和一旁仍旧限于失神状态的埃斯蒂尼安让他触电一般收回了视线，而他身后的人族则不急不缓地将手伸入他的腰带，握住半硬的性器。  
艾默里克绝望地呜咽了一声。比起眼下这种状况，被迫看着自己喜欢的人被指奸也能硬起来这一事实让他更加羞愧难当。光握住他的手反缚在背后，从背包里拿出细腻的油脂，在帮他手淫的同时仔仔细细地照顾着那个因为过度紧张而收缩的秘穴。  
肠道被撑开的感觉酸涩而难堪，艾默里克闭上眼睛试图让自己想一想办公室里堆积的公务，可光却不断地强加给他更多的快感。他几次觉得自己就要高潮了——可光又立刻放缓了动作，直到他被快感折磨地眼眶里盈满泪水，对方才停下了手上的动作。  
艾默里克不觉得这会是他突然想放过自己，他迷茫地睁开眼，发现自己的性器正抵在埃斯蒂尼安被开发完的后穴处。  
他立刻明白了光的意图，疯狂摇着头试图抗拒。这让他比想到自己将要被按在这片野外强奸还要痛苦，他几乎无法想象埃斯蒂尼安会怎么看他——他怎么能做这样的同谋？  
“不……不要……”  
光若有所思地看着他挣扎，然后温柔却不容反驳地握住他的腰，讲起了看似完全无关的话题：“芝诺斯化身的神龙，虽然生蛋完全没有问题，后代存活率却几乎是零……是不是因为缺少了爱呢？”  
艾默里克已经听不到他在说什么了，只能拼尽全力地摇着头，喃喃细语着拒绝的话。光咬住他的耳朵，将舌头绕着那里色情地舔了一圈，用肯定的语气说道：“你一定想知道的。”  
当性器没入埃斯蒂尼安肠道的时候，伊修加德的总骑士长终于没了声音。快感从阴茎和后穴同时传来，让他的整个下身都如同泡在热水中一般温暖而酸胀。他被身后的光顶撞着，插入埃斯蒂尼安秘穴的性器动的毫无规律，而他身下的人则好像完全失去了身为人类的部分理智，只剩下夹杂着欲望和愤怒的龙啸。  
光猛地顶上前列腺的时候，艾默里克甚至已经放弃了闭上眼睛。他在高潮的恍惚中意识到自己的手不知道什么时候被放开了，取而代之的是腰上的紧箍。这对他来说是件好事——尽管他的下半身被硬生生掰开到平行的角度，光的性器撞的太深，让他觉得自己的五脏六腑都被挤成了一团。  
他伸出手去，抱住正在地上挣扎的白发精灵。雪淹没了他的手臂，让他感受到刺骨的痛，然后是从指尖开始的麻木，可他只是轻轻抱住埃斯蒂尼安，用掌心挡住那双血红的眼睛。  
“对不起，埃斯蒂尼安，是我，对不起……”

——  
光被奥尔什方从艾默里克身上拉起来的时候，黑发的精灵已经失去了意识，只是凭借本能紧紧抱住还在不断发出尖啸的埃斯蒂尼安。  
“你想要阻止我么？”  
暗黑骑士注视着邪龙充血的眼睛，对身后圣骑士的动作置之不理。奥尔什方用鼻梁蹭着他的肩，然后绕到他身前，直挺挺地跪了下去，将还未射精的性器含入口中。光之战士从来没有和他的挚友做爱，也未曾交给任何这方面的知识，更何况是重生后如白纸一般的他。可奥尔什方完美地贴合着他的理想：他谨慎地将牙齿藏在嘴唇后面，用口腔妥帖地吸吮着阴茎的表面，甚至将头部推到了自己的喉咙深处。  
这理应是个很不舒服的姿势，披着银蓝长发的精灵却没有露出一丝难受的表情。他用柔软的咽喉按压着光的性器顶端最敏感的肌肤，直到对方将精液射进他嘴里，才咽下后吐出那根阴茎，又伸出舌头仔细地清理干净表面。  
“啧……我可从来没有向你祈求过任何东西。”  
他低下头去，视线落在蛮神即便跪在冰凉的雪中也并没有变色的膝盖。他的故友只是笑着，抬起头来回望他，银白色的长角从额发中露出，仿佛在提醒他这一切都只是一个试图修改命运之人的可悲妄想。  
“我知道，挚友。“  
奥尔什方张开双臂拥抱将他推倒在地的光之战士，任由对方犹如撕咬一般在他的胸口留下玫红色的印记。光拽住他的脚踝把那条修长的腿压在对方赤裸的胸膛上，将三根手指抵上他身下的穴口：正如他料想中的一样，那里已经湿润而柔软，穴口的软肉包裹着他的指尖，流出的些许液体昭示着这具肉体已经做好了迎接他侵入的准备。  
他放弃了对那句话的回应，只是将重新勃起的性器一口气插入对方的躯体，在听到一声温顺的呻吟后拉住了奥尔什方脖子上的锁链。蛮神被迫抬仰起头，暴露出的脖颈脆而苍白，看不到血管和脉搏的痕迹。光在抽送的间隙咬上去，嘴唇触及到的是一片均匀的温热——他不太愿意看到那根修长的独角，因此只是将头埋在奥尔什方的颈侧，而他的爱人则温柔地拥抱着他，紧致的穴道紧紧吸附着他的性器，随着内壁的蠕动传来持久的快感。  
他几乎要在这冰天雪地的温暖中迷失了。奥尔什方的喘息和低吟在他耳边回荡，大腿内侧被剧烈的撞击拍出一片淡淡的红，让他心牵梦绕的肉体结实而完美，没有一丝伤疤的痕迹——那些死去的噩梦终究只是噩梦，没有什么能干扰他们现在的幸福和宁静。  
光在高潮中落下泪水，那些液体在下落的过程中冷却，在雪地上融化出浅浅的坑。奥尔什方用手梳理着他的短发，让亲吻落在每一根发丝，然后张开翅膀拢住了身上的人。  
“爱人啊……我满足你的愿望了吗？”  
他低声叹息，注视着光在他怀中满足地闭上眼睛。偌大的羽翼散发着柔和的白光将他们包裹，形成散着流光的茧。被愿望召唤出来的神，终会在实现了一切的荒诞后化作泡沫消失与晨光之中——这又有什么所谓呢，他想，毕竟一切都到了终局。  
在光陷入梦境之前，奥尔什方将下巴抵在他的发顶。  
“晚安。”

The end.


End file.
